captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Shingo Aoi/Techniques
This is the section about Shingo Aoi's techniques, during the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Aerial Shots *'Rovesciata': An aerial technique and his own version of the Overhead Kick. **'Nutmeg Rovesciata': He does a nutmeg feint while kicking the ball in a rovesciata position. Ground Shots *'Bullet Shot': He puts his whole weight behind this intense and powerful shot, which has a distinctive low and sharp bullet-like trajectory. *'Dashing Direct Jumping Volley': Aoi dashes towards the ball from a distance away while it's low in the air and unleashes a Direct jumping volley. *'Nutmeg Shot' ("Tunnel"): he aims to kick the ball through an opponent's legs in order to get the ball past them in a similar was as the Nutmeg feint. *'Shinkansen Shot' Dribble *'Bob and Weave Dribble': Aoi uses his ball control and nimble footwork to bob and weave around his opponents, swiftly leaving them behind. *'Juggling Dribble': his dribbling technique makes effective use of juggling. *'Nutmeg Feint' ("Tunnel"): he aims to kick the ball through an opponent's legs in order to get the ball past them and back to the original player is a dribbling skill which is commonly used among football players, with some of the most notable proponents in the modern game. * Right-Angle Feint: It is a fast dribbling or as the name says, a quick feint, which technical high skills, among others. very good ball control and a certain speed as well as balance, of the player. The Technique owes its name two fast, right-angled hooks, which the player performs during the dribbling in the shape of a "Z". He learnt this technique from his mentor, Ruud Gullit. *'Fake Right-Angle Feint': An incomplete feint from Aoi. *'Right-Angle Dribble': Right-Angle Dribble is a dribbling composed of several consecutive Right-Angle Feint. Shingo was able to master this technique, which he saw from Gullit. *'Right Angle Tornado Feint': The perfected version of the Rignt-Angle Feint, which Aoi prepared in order to counter the Right-Angle Defense from his rival Salvatore Gentile. *'Speed Dribble': It doesn't use any feints or other tricks, and relies on speed alone to weave past opponents. *'Straight Line Dribble': Aoi perfectly copies Hyuga's dribble in order to not be predictable against Uruguay Youth due to his overuse of the Right Angle Dribble. *'Various Angle Feint' Headers thumb|175px *'Diving Header': This diving header shot is used when the ball is low in the air. Moving at a high-speed while also hitting the ball accurately requires a significant amount of skill. Pass *'Drop kick pass': This is a mid air pass using a drop kick like in a catch, which means, kicking with both legs during a jump. *'Juggling Pass': Aoi uses Juggling Dribble to dodge the opponents, and then sends off a precise, well-controlled pass. *'Eruption of Mount Fuji': Aoi uses it when he needs to get out of a tight spot, kicking the ball high up into the air and then dashing over to its landing point to trap it. Cooperative Tactics thumb|205px *'Golden Trio' (with Tsubasa and Misaki): The combi of these three players made the main offensive pillar for Japan Youth in the World Youth tournament. *'Twin Shot': when two people are shooting the ball at the same time, on purpose or by chance, resulting in a swinging ball, which is harder to catch and repell. *'Tag-Team Long Shot': Used when the ball is in low air, this special shot combines Tsubasa's Overhead Kick and Aoi's Jumping Volley. The two players shoot simultaneously, with perfect timing, giving the ball a sharp trajectory as it hurtles towards the goal. This shot was done against Thailand Youth in order to score. *'Triangular Long Pass' (w/ Tsubasa): A one-two pass started by Aoi and Tsubasa. It gets its name from the triangular shape made by the ball's trajectory and the line in which Aoi runs. This pass led to a goal on Thailand Youth. Individual play *'Bob and Weave Defence': Aoi bobs and weaves nimbly around his opponent, never missing the moment to steal the ball. *'Bob and Weave Interception': Aoi bobs and weaves into the path of opponents' passes and when they miss, he immediately pounces and steals the ball. *'Face Block 2': A full-power block by Aoi, making use of his natural speed to quickly jump into the ball, stopping it face-on. *'Fireball Press': Aoi closes in on the opponent who has the ball, fast and unstoppable like wildfire, confusing him with varied moves to steal the ball. *'Speed Tackle': Aoi slides in a straight line towards the ball. thumb|205px Physical Abilities *'Acrobatics' *'Chokomaka Defense' *'Hinotama Press' *'Heel Lift': An ability he uses mostly for acrobatics. With the ball between the legs, he rolls the ball up with one leg and then flicks the ball with the heel area of the other foot up and over the head. 'Games exclusive' Shots *'Aoi's Driving Shot' *'Non Stop Shot' *'Shinkansen Shot': Shingo's special shot. Notes Category:List of techniques